Timon in Love
by marble51
Summary: Chapter 3! Timon's "date"! Perfect or disaster? R&R!
1. Sheala

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story and Sheala. Disney owns it. So practically if you don't like The Lion King it's Disney's fault not mine.  
  
WARNING: The following text may contain ideas very, very strange. If you tend to be a giggle box, a room next to the restroom may be the best place for you.  
  
We are not subject to injuries that may occur while reading the following.  
  
Chapter 1~Sheala  
  
It was raining and it seemed as though the whole stinkin' world was sad. Timon and Pumba were absolutely no exception. They were as bored as can be.  
"Pumba, whatcha wanna do?" asked Timon, who was silently hoping Pumba would have thought of something. Timon had been asking him for quite a few hours.  
"I dunno. What do you wanna do?" answered a very bored Pumba.  
"Don't no."  
There was a slight pause.  
"By George, I think I've got it!" exclaimed an overly excited Timon. "Let's walk around the jungle."  
"In the rain?"  
"Yes, in the rain."  
"Sounds like an excellent suggestion my furry, little friend," remarked Pumba. "Let's get movin'!"  
After about 2 minutes of walking, they both realized that it was the worst suggestion ever! They were now cold, wet, and bored.  
"We better head back," said Timon. He was very disappointed that his so-called "excellent" idea was a failure.  
Just then the most amazing looking female merekat walked up. Despite the rain and the gloomy atmosphere, she was quite happy.  
"Hummana, hummana," said Timon with his mouth wide open in disbelief.  
"Close your mouth, a fly may fly in," said the female merekat in a very soothing voice. "What's your name?"  
"T-t-t-," stammered Timon.  
"Timon his name is Timon," Pumba answered for him.  
"That's a nice name, Timon," the female merekat complimented. " Mine's Sheala."  
"N-nice to m-meet you, Sh-Sheala," said a very nervous Timon. "Are you m-married?" he added uncertainly.  
"No, not even dating," she answered in the same soothing voice. " Why?"  
"I-I-I don't know," Timon answered.  
"I live right over there," she said pointing to a cave to their right. "Drop in if you like."  
  
A little strange, I know, but please review. I want to improve it. I'm not writing anything else until I get 3 reviews. Review, pretty please!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. The Visit

Now in this chapter, Timon is gonna visit Sheala. It is still quite strange. I really, really hope you like it!!!  
  
Chapter 2 ~ The Visit  
  
"I'll bet you that she thinks I'm a big idiot," sulked Timon. "I couldn't even talk too her."  
"Why did she tell you where she lives if she thinks you're a idiot?" Pumba asked.  
"You might be right, Pumba," Timon agreed. "I wouldn't tell an idiot where I live."  
"Exactly," said Pumba. "Why don't you visit her?"  
"I guess I could."  
"Let's go!"  
  
As the two of them were walking to the cave that Sheala had pointed out, Timon was debating whether they should really go.  
"You know Pumba, we could turn back right now and not risk public humiliation," Timon suggested. He turned around and headed back toward the place where they live, but Pumba stopped him.  
"You were so upset earlier and I am not going to let you regret not going for the rest of your life," Pumba explained.  
"I guess," Timon said.  
  
As they arrived at the cave, Timon was very nervous.  
"Take a deep breath and go in," Pumba comforted  
"You are coming with me, right?" Timon asked.  
"Of course!"  
They walked in and looked for Sheala. She was nowhere in sight. They asked a male merekat where she was. He led them to a room filled with tons of people. Sheala wasn't in that room.  
"Sir, where is Sheala?" Timon asked politely.  
"Have you never visited her before?" The merekat asked. "You must take a number and wait. She is quite popular."  
Pumba went and got a number from the dispenser on the wall.  
"What number are they on now?" Pumba asked.  
"Number 471," answered Timon. "What number did you get?"  
"527."  
Timon was in a state of shock. How could somebody this popular like someone like him?  
The two of them waited and waited and waited until someone opened a door and called for number 527. Timon and Pumba got up and walked toward the door. Timon was shaking all over.  
Inside the room, Sheala was sitting on a bed.  
"Timon!" She exclaimed. She ran over to hug him. Timon went very red. "How are you?"  
"Pretty good. How about you?"  
"Okay, Timon. I've been waiting for you to come so I could ask you something."  
"What?"  
"Would you like to come over Friday?"  
"What's today's date?" Timon asked.  
"Monday."  
"What time?"  
"6 o' clock."  
"Sound's great."  
"Timon, if you don't mind, I've got to talk to the rest of these people."  
Timon left there smiling ear to ear. 


	3. Dinner

Now in this chapter, Timon goes over to Sheala's house for dinner. Yet again, it is quite strange. Enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 3 Dinner  
  
It was Thursday and Timon was more nervous than ever! He was fretting about everything!  
"What do I wear? What do I say? Do I need to bring a green bean casserole?" Timon asked Pumba in a very panicky way.  
"I can answer those questions. Nothing, you're a merekat. Whatever's on your mind. You can talk about the weather. And to the last question, what's a green bean casserole? If you bring anything, bring those delicious little green bugs. Sheala would love those," Pumba answered.  
"Thanks buddy! Sheala would love those, I think."  
"Seriously, what is a green bean casserole?" Pumba asked  
"I'm not sure," Timon confessed. "It just seemed like an interesting thing to say."  
"Okay."  
  
It was Friday morning and Timon was up early so that he would be ready for dinner that night. He was nervous, but not as nervous as the day before.  
"Timon," Pumba said in between yawns. "What are you doing up so early?"  
"I have to take a shower and prepare for tonight," Timon answered.  
"Well, I'm going back to bed."  
"You do that."  
  
It was now Friday evening and it was 5 minutes before Timon's dinner date. That was just enough time to get to Sheala's right on time.  
"I'm leaving, buddy," Timon told Pumba.  
"Alright."  
Timon grabbed a container with the little green bugs and left for Sheala's. For one strange reason or another, Timon wasn't nervous. Maybe it was because it seemed like a dream to him. Whatever it was, it sure calmed him down.  
He arrived at Sheala's cave just on time and went to her room. He knocked on the door, almost immediately the door swung open, and Sheala was standing in the doorway. She was smiling and somehow looked better than before.  
"Come in," Sheala said in that same soothing tone that she always had.  
Timon looked around. The "waiting room" that he had been in earlier that week was completely renovated. In the center of the room was a table with a beige tablecloth and two plates. There was also a bowl of squirming red bugs. But the thing that really surprised Timon was the two candles in the center of the table.  
"Sit down," Sheala said pointing to a chair next to the table. Timon took the seat and Sheala took the other one on the opposite end of the table.  
"I brought some bugs," Timon said, showing Sheala the container filled with the green bugs.  
"My favorite!" Sheala exclaimed. "I would have brought some, but they are so hard to find over here!"  
"Come over to my place sometime. They're everywhere," Timon offered.  
"That would be great," Sheala said. "Help yourself."  
Timon reached over to spoon up some of the red bugs and just as he did that, he knocked over one of the candles and the fire spread to the tablecloth. An earsplitting alarm went of and sprinkler from the ceiling started spraying. Sheala was screaming and the fire was growing at a rapid speed. Five merekats busted into the room, each with a bucket of water. Timon made for the exit so that he wouldn't be humiliated. It was hard to see through the smoke, but he made it out of the cave and ran, crying hard, back to the jungle. His first date was a disaster. 


End file.
